


Shame(双Br，EC衍生)

by kkmeng



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkmeng/pseuds/kkmeng
Summary: 亲兄弟骨科





	Shame(双Br，EC衍生)

****

“钱在那边桌子上，” Brandon躺在床上，对正在穿内衣的女人说。她媚俗的粉色内衣缀着黑色的蕾丝边，一阵怪异的恶心袭击了Brandon，他转过眼睛，将视线投进纽约深冬黏糊糊的夜色里。

女人走进洗手间，水流声哗啦啦地响。手机开始在枕边震动，Brandon漂浮在高潮后的空虚上，任由这震动冲刷着他的耳膜。

在手机奄奄一息地震动第三下时，他闭上眼，抬起手臂拿过它。

“Brandon，suprise！Happy new year! 我现在在你家楼下哟。”手机对面的声线如此熟悉，他能想象出对面的人在寒冷中跺着脚，捂着围巾说话的可笑样子。

Brandon 皱眉。他翻身，从衣柜中翻找着衣服，套上新的衬衫和裤子，将扔在地上的衣服快速地收好，让卧室变得整洁如新。

女人从洗手间出来，Brandon 将她的大衣和提包递给她，比了个手势，“我送你下去，走一道侧门，和咱们刚进来那道门不太一样。”

女人很识趣地微笑点头，细小的苍蝇腿在她重新画好的黑色长睫毛上抖动，一个应召女郎对这样的场景都见怪不怪——突如其来的访客总会无意撞破一些人们的小秘密。

他和女人刚走到电梯前，电梯门便开了，一头栗色卷发从电梯里探头探脑地冒出来。

Brian瞥到Brandon那刻眼睛亮了一下，他正想挥手给Brandon看自己手里提的蛋糕，却在看到Brandon身边曲线妖娆的褐发美女时定住了动作。

Brandon 勉强向那女人扯了扯嘴角，“现在，你不需要走侧门了。你应该知道路的。”

那女人对 Brian暧昧地笑了一下，擦过Brian的肩膀走进电梯，一股扑鼻的香水味让Brian抽了抽鼻子。

“嘿，哥哥，那是你新女友吗？”Brian带着鼻音含混不清地问。他一定是刚才吸入过多的冷空气，导致现在有点鼻塞。

Brandon转过背去，他弟弟在后面亦步亦趋的跟着。

他在转动门锁时才语调淡漠地开口：“不是。”

Brian抿抿嘴，没有再问。他转而提起自己买的蛋糕，表示已经很久没吃到这么好吃的蛋糕，特地从学校门口给Brandon买了让他尝尝，“是你最喜欢的那种，就，就像圣诞节时妈妈做的那样。”

 

******

妈妈做的那样。

Brandon心中的母亲形象都已经模糊了——比起Brian，他反而是和父母相处更久的，不是吗？

而他成人那年获得不是鲜花、亲吻和祝福，而是泪水、叹息和悲伤，父母的意外车祸使他和十二岁的Brian变成了孤儿。

“没爹没娘的，”Brian那群同学这样取笑他。他的弟弟跑回家和哥哥哭鼻子，趴在他怀里一抽一抽的，一汪泪颤巍巍地满盈在他的蓝眼睛，Brandon沉着脸用手背给他抹掉。

Brandon立刻为Brian办了转学——Brian八岁的时候韦氏智商测试就能超过160分，而Sharon坚持不让儿子去天才中学，“我害怕给Brian太大的压力，”她在宴会中告诉宾客们，显得自己非常关心小儿子似的。

而事实根本他妈的不是这样。

Sharon的那点爱和关注都给了自己的丈夫，分给两个孩子的只是不足为道的边边角角。她宁愿花两个小时在更衣室挑一件丈夫可能会中意的晚礼服，都不愿花十分钟给孤单抱着布偶娃娃睡觉的Brian讲一个睡前故事。

Brandon穿着得体的礼服神情阴郁地坐在母亲身旁，看她像只花蝴蝶般在纽约名流间周旋，将自己包装成一个尽职尽责的母亲——仿佛能培养出两个聪明漂亮优秀的儿子都源于她的苦功。

大儿子是贵族学校的橄榄球队队长——Sharon很高兴见到拉拉队的女生们给Brandon送的明信片和礼物，这某种程度上满足了她的虚荣心，“哇哦，儿子，你可真够受欢迎的”，她从信箱那边走来，拿着一盒金灿灿的巧克力，窃笑着翻开上面的粉色纸片。

二儿子是个特别惹阿姨们喜欢的小可爱，像颗牛奶糖一样甜蜜。不像Brandon，Brian从不拒绝宴会上太太们的亲昵拥抱，“哦，小Brian，你真可爱，”这些太太们用她们画着桃红指甲油的香喷喷的手去摸Brian的脸，Brian只会害羞地道谢微笑。

他很小就展现出过人的数学天赋，“嘿，你应该让他去上天才中学，”萨默斯家的太太说，“否则这对Brian的天赋是种荒废。”Sharon骄傲地接受了关于Brian天赋的恭维，但对于Brian上学的问题不置可否——她总是这样，大小姐的脾气让她在这些有的没的事情上展示自己的任性。

在成年的Brandon正式成为Brian的监护人之后，Brian成功进入了天才学校。在那里Brian能找到同类，他的Brian再也不会受一群纨绔子弟的霸凌。

然后Brian便一路跳级，十六岁就进了哥伦比亚，主修生物学，辅修文学。

Brandon受不了这些阳春白雪的学科——什么基因那，生物那，或者生吞那些厚厚的大部头，这比让他起草一百篇董事会报告还头疼——Brian最爱看的《尤利西斯》他从来都看不懂。

Brandon在18岁那年毫不犹豫选了金融，因为过世的父母不仅留给他们一大笔信托基金，还留给了他两个公司的董事会席位。一个属于他，一个本来属于Brian，但是Brian在这方面毫无兴趣，“我想不出和那些老头儿坐一张桌子吵架有什么意思，我还是喜欢看我的书，”Brian气鼓鼓地把文件放在Brandon面前，面对哥哥他比面对父母更自在，有种撒娇的任性——在繁忙的父母面前Brian只是个话不多的、羞涩的乖宝宝，他们甚至不知道Brian真正想要什么。

“好吧，随你。”Brandon耸肩，还是无奈地微笑了。

*****

Brian将蛋糕小心翼翼地放在桌子上，然后开始费劲地解自己的围巾。

Brandon看了一眼时钟，七点。他拉开冰箱，“你吃晚饭了吗？” 

“哦，我，我还没有，”Brian咕咕作响的肚子先替他进行了回答，Brian有点难为情，结结巴巴的，“今天上课到很晚，我取了蛋糕就过来了。”

Brandon点头，他从冰箱拿出一把意面，“奶油意面？”

Brian最喜欢的食物。

“哇哦，太棒啦！”Brian开心地在他背后咯咯笑，“我已经好久没吃到了，Brandon，你知道吗，我们学校的餐厅做的奶油意面是个灾——难——。”

“你们放假几天？”

“我可以在这里呆三天，”Brian收拾着自己的东西，“我上大学以来，咱们还第一次一起跨年呢，你总是有各种各样的聚会，我总是有各种各样的论文……你和那个女孩分手了吗？”

“哪个女孩？”Brandon将意面放进沸水，他不想告诉弟弟自己已经很久没有女朋友了。

“Si……我想不起来名字了，金色头发那个。”Brian咕咚咕咚地喝水。

“那个，早就分了。”Brandon不想告诉弟弟那只是炮友而已。

“所、所以今天这个……”Brian含含糊糊地开口，他犹疑着，不知道自己该不该问下去，但他还是该死地想知道，该死地好奇。

“她是鸡。”Brandon平静地说。

开放式厨房温暖的黄光打下来，描摹着Brandon的轮廓，和Brian印象里大都会博物馆某个雕塑的剪影溶在一起。

每次看到哥哥的侧脸，Brian都感到时间的扭曲、重叠和凝滞，他因为凝视Brandon太久，便收藏了太多记忆的琥珀。

Brian觉得自己和哥哥从来不像，他们走在外面，没人会觉得这是一对亲兄弟——他的长相和母亲如出一辙，易于分辨的英国上流阶级的相貌，连神情中都带着养尊处优的天真——而Brandon在继承德国父亲的长相同时也继承了那股冷漠和严谨。

Brandon是个完美主义者，他有令人讨厌的强迫症，总是将邋遢的Brian从床上揪起来让他收拾自己那一堆乱放的书。每次Brian都胡乱揉着眼睛，开始演他那夸张的“天哪我被床黏住了”的戏码，然后窝在被子里露出眼睛偷看Brandon给他整理房间。

Brandon不喜欢女佣帮他整理房间，他也总警告Brian要对自己的生活负责——然后到头来就变成Brandon对自己弟弟的生活负责——父母去世以后他们辞退了佣人，搬出空荡荡的大宅住进公寓，Brian被哥哥威逼着去学习如何自理——虽然他做得很糟，至少他学会了，这让他在读大学的时候不至于过得太惨。

Brian被水呛了一口，他咳嗽着放下水杯。

*****

Brandon睡不着。

他在黑暗中徒然睁着眼睛，思考着去路。

他在脑海里翻阅着父母留下来的账单，母亲的首饰，父亲的表和车，房产证明，一叠一叠的法律文件。

新装修的平层公寓飘着淡淡的油漆味道，床比宅子的硬一些。

门口出现了一个小小的黑影，蓬乱的头发在暗处像个小蘑菇似的。

Brian溜进他的被子，他在啜泣，抱着自己的旧布娃娃，“Brandon，我总是做噩梦……”

虽然五岁之前的Brian总是喜欢在夜里抱着娃娃找哥哥给他讲故事，但他已习惯一个人睡觉很久。

父母去世之后Brian变得异常脆弱。

他总不由自主地将黑暗与死亡联系起来，那个聪明的小脑瓜里面充满关于坟墓的想象——岑寂，潮湿，密闭，在阴雨的时候水透过泥土渗下来，滴答，滴答，敲击着那些不安的亡魂。

Brandon环住弟弟，将他拉进怀里，小声安慰他。他抚摸着弟弟柔软的头发，Brian靠在他胸前，缩成小小的一团，Brian身上暖呼呼的，蒸发出淡淡的牛奶味，像一颗圣诞节的糖果。Brandon强劲的心跳传导着，在Brian的耳骨里共振。

相依为命的两个人紧紧搂住对方，仿佛全世界都被空无席卷，只余这两条鲜活的生命，咚，咚，血管以固定的频率收缩，像一个永不止息的泵，将最后一点希望从难寐的夜深处泵出来。

“你是个大孩子了，”十一岁的Brandon对五岁的Brian说，“嘿，妈妈早就为你准备好了房间，咱们两个人睡一起太挤了。我答应你，还是会给你讲故事的，你该一个人睡了，好吗？”

Brian蓝得轻盈的瞳孔蒙上一层阴霾，他抱着兔子布偶，泪水扑簌簌地掉在布偶上，兔子的两只长耳朵晃荡着。

Brandon狠心关上了门。

但十八岁的Brandon没有拒绝十二岁的Brian。他们俩心中坍缩的东西需要对方的支撑，否则这夜晚没法度过。

******

Brandon将两盘意面摆上餐桌，看Brian孩子气地将蛋糕拆开。

Brian好像永远对这些东西充满赤诚，节日，仪式，他喜欢用热闹填补自己，热闹能让人快乐，让人遗忘，无拘无束地傻笑。

但Brandon已经变得苍老。董事会里所有人都以为他已经超过三十岁——他的做派，他的准则，甚至他额头上的皱纹都在为他打掩护。

他的灵魂因乏味而皴裂，皴裂的缝隙深且狰狞，一瞬间的高潮永远无法填补。

“嘿，Brandon，你来尝尝，”Brian用手指蘸了一点奶油，伸出舌尖舔了舔，露出小动物般满足的表情，然后切了一块热情地递到Brandon嘴边。Brandon看了看Brian快乐的表情，选择了咬下去。

他咀嚼着蛋糕，微微点了点头，“还不错。”

“那简直是——棒极啦，”Brian自己吃了一大口，挤挤眼睛，“鉴于我已经好久没有过生日，这是我四年来吃到的最好吃的蛋糕！”

Brian红润的唇角沾了奶油，像只脏兮兮的小花猫，Brandon习惯性地伸手给他擦掉，皮肤相触时Brian的笑定格了一秒。

本应生疏的动作居然如此流畅。

Brandon才想起他已经四年未曾这样做过。

四年未曾给对方过生日，四年未曾一起跨年，外人看来明显是一对过于生份的兄弟。

Brandon只是按时给弟弟打钱，偶尔发短信询问弟弟的近况，每年年中约在曼哈顿的高级餐厅看弟弟拿出他全A的成绩单或校长的嘉奖信。仅此而已。

仅此而已。

*****

Brian在做噩梦。

他死死缠着Brandon的脖子，像湍急水流中与石头绝望纠缠的海藻，不安地磨蹭，嘴里不知在喃喃些什么。

“It's okay.”Brandon紧张地亲他略微冰凉的额头，抚摸他光滑的脊背和毛茸茸的后脑勺，贴着他的耳朵轻轻地安抚。

怀里的人安定下来，但Brandon没办法再睡。

Brian的呼吸很浅，在Brandon胸口浮动，但Brandon感到自己的肺叶像个气球——Brian的呼吸钻进他的胸口，一点点地，将它撑大，慢慢膨胀，他快要抓不住自己，脱离地球的引力，飞到不知哪里去。

他的手搭在Brian腰上，那里在光洁的皮肤下有一点软绵绵的肉，是Brian甜食狂热的结果。

Brian穿着他的白色的睡衣，十四岁的他长高了一点，可体格仍然很小，Brandon还是可以轻而易举地将Brian环抱住。

Brandon想着弟弟睡衣遮不住的的白皙纤细的手腕和脚踝，下面是淡青色的血管。想着弟弟小小的耳垂，在激动害羞时从侧脸到耳垂上染透的粉色。想着弟弟蓝宝石的眸，红玫瑰的唇，他不知从哪里看到过一副十几世纪的油画，上面画着的人酷似他的弟弟。他偷偷拿手机将画拍下来。

他想起自己洗澡时误闯进洗手间的Brian，弟弟的视线在他的胸肌和某个不可描述的位置逡巡了一下，大笑着道歉然后关上门,留下他在花洒下脸红。他说不清。他不知道为什么。那种感觉没法描述。

他也不敢描述。

这是秘密。 

*****

“你那个女朋友，进展如何？”Brandon叉起意面，细心地将他们卷成卷。

“唔，还不错。”Brian挑眉，“她是那种超级受欢迎的类型啦，我觉得我还需要更进一步的努力。我身边有很多人给我出谋划策来着。”

Brandon手抖了一下，意面卷散了。

他很有耐心地盯着意面重新开始卷，并且点头：“我相信你。”

他感到Brian在直视他。但他没有抬起眼睛。

Brian的手机提示音很大，在房间那侧作响,是一首喧嚷的爵士乐，黑人女性粗野的嗓音。他听不清歌词，只觉得曲调莫名地熟悉。

这并非Brian一向的爱好，Brian总是更喜欢安静的更为高雅的古典乐。

Brian小跑过去接了电话，Brandon看着他在窗边转了很多圈，桌上的意面都快冷了。

Brian回来的时候没什么表情，他将手机放在Brandon面前，上面是模糊不清的偷拍，Brandon眯着眼睛才看清是一个黑皮衣的男孩在抱着金发女郎深吻。

他的弟弟耸肩：“看来是吹了。我还是不够那么有魅力。”

Brandon心里不知为何有点高兴，他叉了很多意面，并没有怎么认真卷就将他们都送进嘴里。“Take it easy. 没关系，生活总有起起落落。想来点酒么？”

“wow，当然可以，”Brian睁圆了眼睛，鼓着腮，像只仓鼠，“Brandon，你居然对我开恩了？”

“反正你离合法年龄也不远，况且我相信你大学都喝了不少，”Brandon打开酒柜拿了一瓶威士忌，放在桌上，“Help yourself.”

“其实我都是喝啤酒，没怎么敢喝过威士忌来着，”Brian露出跃跃欲试的表情，抓过酒瓶将深色的酒液倒进玻璃杯，一饮而尽，“尝起来不错。”

“真的吗？”Brandon还没来得及将手里另外一瓶给Brian用来掺酒的苏打水放下，震惊道“你就这样直接喝了这么多？”

“呃，有——有什么区别吗？”Brian打了个酒嗝。他的舌头开始伸不直了。一圈可疑的红色从他洁白的脖子窜上来。

*******

Brian顺利拿到了哥伦比亚的offer，跟在毕业的哥哥后面和Brandon成了校友。

在他高中的后两年Brandon说服他去住校——Brandon略带强硬地对弟弟表示自己上大学很忙，没有时间照顾他，而且住校更有利于弟弟的学习。

Brian没怎么反对。他不想做哥哥的累赘。

不需要照顾自己的Brandon会更顺利地拿到全A，可以少熬一些夜。

Brandon在大学本科后两年便正式接手了父亲的公司，他越来越忙，既要上课又要上班，兄弟每周三次的会面逐渐变成每周一次。

Brian拿到offer那天，他答应弟弟要替他庆祝，最后因为工作的事情无法抽身。

他不愿意告诉弟弟公司内部的权力斗争——自从父亲去世后就有人在挖空公司——但他必须做出反击。

他替弟弟包下全纽约最豪华的会所，让弟弟带着同学一起去庆祝。

Brandon在凌晨两点回到家，他路上不断在打Brian的电话，Brian一直没有接，他笑着摇头——Brian看起来非常开心，这狂欢估计是通宵达旦。

他打开一片漆黑的公寓，按亮一盏小灯，发现门口放着Brian的白球鞋。

“Brian？”

Brandon放下文件包，一片寂静，没有回应，他打开Brian房间的灯，没有人。

“Brian？你回来了吗？”

Brandon走进自己的房间，他闻到了一股浓烈的酒味。

黑暗中有人突然抱住他，湿润的唇带着酒气覆上来。

Brian松松垮垮地裹着Brandon的衬衫，浅蓝色的，有点过长了，搭在他的大腿上，衬衫下面什么都没穿。

*****

“嘿，我的好弟弟，我觉得你根本就是故意的，”Brandon扶着额头看趴在桌上烂醉如泥的Brian，“你是真不知道自己的酒量吗？”

Brian脸颊烧红，头发蓬乱，他迷迷糊糊地嘟着嘴笑，像个得意的傻瓜。

蜂蜜味的，牛奶味的，带着甜美味道的傻瓜。

“Brandon，你——你为什么不喝酒？”Brian拿着酒瓶子作势要给Brandon，手一滑差点将酒瓶摔在地上，Brandon眼疾手快地抓住了瓶子——和Brian的手。比他的手小一圈，圆圆的，软乎乎的。

“我喝，但是我从不喝醉。”他像被电击一样放开Brian的手，然后镇定地讲出又一个谎言。反正他一直都是个骗子。对这世界撒谎反而令他感到摇摇欲坠的安全。

“我——我才不管你喝不喝酒，”Brian红着眼睛，像只兔子，他开始没来由的哭，让Brandon心慌。

他最见不得Brian哭。

他最应该再也不见Brian。

他不应该接电话，不应该放Brian进来，这是个巨大的错误。

他就应该随便找个理由，像去年前年大前年一样，什么和女朋友约会啊，商务会议啊，无论什么，只要是理由都行。

“Brandon，我讨厌你！！”Brian声嘶力竭地叫，“我恨你！！！！”

******

那个吻虽然生涩，但缱绻甜蜜，诱人沉沦。

Brandon几乎被这酩酊的气息蛊惑，时光回溯，记忆呼啸而过，他心底的牢笼起了一场大火，钢筋铁骨的监狱在火中焚成四流的金色的液态的欲望。

等他反应过来，已经被Brian扯着衣领解他的扣子。

他们来自同样的母体，流同样的血，有同样的骨与肉——他，和他的赛壬。

他还在航行，他的船不能沉，他要以鲜血封住耳朵，以匕首钉住脚踝，他要重新打造这黄金的枷锁，封印所有的欲望和秘密。

他紧紧拥抱着Brian，将安眠药用嘴喂给他。

他给Brian换掉衣服，盖上被子。

他冲出门，在深夜无人的纽约狂奔，身上长满黑夜的鬃毛，像一匹疯马，穿过莽莽苍苍的钢铁森林，森林中的巨兽以吞噬人的灵魂为生，现在它们在休息，反刍着白天无数人精血的献祭。

Brandon曾经排着队也将心献上，现在他的胸膛是空的，鲜血淋漓，他品尝着喉管里浸透的血腥味，铁味，死亡的味道，他想跪下乞求这巨兽将他的心还给他，但他不敢——他胆怯，他恐惧，他担忧这巨兽会一口将他吃下，连骨头都在地狱的熔炉里焚化。

*****

“Brandon，你是个懦夫！”Brian跳起来抱住他，Brandon想要推挡，但这孩子的力气突然变得很大，Brian发疯般锤着他的胸，“你听到了吗？哥哥？你是个——懦夫！！！你在害怕什么？”

“我什么都知道！你真的以为你的弟弟是个傻瓜？”Brian拿出手机，“我黑进你的手机，你的电脑，我知道你都在做些什么，那些是你想要的吗？我只要有空就来你办公室楼下——对，我是在跟踪你，对不起，对不起Brandon……我是个坏孩子……”Brian抱臂蹲在地上，他的鬈发抖动着，像春末的蒲公英，将被一场大风裹挟而走，“我只是爱你，Brandon——我爱你。我——我知道，你也爱我。”

Brian的手表松了，掉在地上，无意间露出手腕上浅色的疤痕，Brandon抓过弟弟的手腕，抬起Brian的脸：“这是什么?——这伤疤是什么？？”

Brian倔强地咬唇，他看向别处，拒绝回答。

一股摧枯拉朽的无力席卷了Brandon。

“是，是，Brian，我爱你，”Brandon的泪在灰绿水晶般的眼珠上凝聚，一滴滴滑落，这是Brian第一次看到哥哥的眼泪，他心中Brandon仿佛一直是无坚不摧的，他从来不哭——但他或许只是将泪流在心里。

“我爱你，我爱你，求你，别再做傻事了，好吗？Brian，永远别伤害你自己……”Brandon捧起Brian的脸，那张狼藉的小脸上绽开一个天使般的笑容，就像年幼时每次Brandon给他读完睡前故事后，那带着倦意的，心满意足的，得到新年礼物一般的微笑。

Brian凑过去吻他的哥哥。

Brandon没有拒绝。

Brian习惯了依赖Brandon。

Brandon习惯被Brian依赖。

他们分享骨肉和血液，这使他们的命运线紧紧交缠。

在这无边的世界里，仍然只有他们两个相依为命的人，靠互相取暖才能不孤单。

 

尾声

剑桥大学生物学院的一年级博士生Charles正在收拾书包，已经放假了，学校基本人去楼空，只有寥寥几人还在图书馆里，不过他们正在热情地讨论跨年到底该怎么过。突然有人拍了拍Charles的肩，他回头，原来是他的同学Raven。

“新年好！Charles，你有什么新年计划吗？”Raven明显非常兴奋。她窃笑着说自己的男朋友过会儿要来接她。

“Hank? 医学院那位？你终于把他追到手啦？恭喜你，”Charles翘了翘嘴角，“我的新年计划大概是——去看看新年焰火，”他眨眨眼，“毕竟这是我来伦敦第一年。”

“Wow，那太棒啦！Have fun!”Raven拍拍他的肩，“Happy new year!”

金丝雀码头的某个办公室的圆形落地窗前，Erik正在整理文件。他被下属称为不折不扣的“工作狂”，虽然没来多久，却事业心超群。他的小组从圣诞节就开始加班，这时候每个组员终于腰酸背痛地从老板的魔爪下逃出，他们一边忙不迭地祝Erik新年快乐，一边挤眉弄眼地问Erik新年有什么安排。

平日里不苟言笑的Erik眉眼间稍微露出一点温柔，“预计是和家人去看看焰火，”组员闻言都心领神会地发出怪声，一个刚毕业的毛头Alex直接插了一句，“和女朋友？”

Erik摇摇头，“不，是和男朋友。”

组员发出了更大的怪声，Emma发出一阵狂笑：“快点，每人给我一百磅，我赢了！”

又是新的一年。

Erik和Charles挽着手，走在伦敦的街上。寒风将Charles的脸吹得红扑扑的，Erik给他把围巾又围紧了一些，Charles在围巾里闷闷地傻笑。

“嘿，我们到了。”Erik指着面前的伦敦眼，“现在已经是11点59分了，perfect timing。我们来玩个游戏怎么样？你先闭上眼睛，等到零点再睁开。”

Charles乖乖闭眼。他猜想Erik要跟他玩什么倒计时的把戏。

大本钟开始倒计时，铛铛的声音伴随着人群激动的呼喊在璀璨的夜空里回荡又回荡，令人想起某些欢乐的颂歌。

“10，9，8，7，6，5，4，3，2……” Charles傻乎乎地使劲闭着眼睛，嘴里和着人群的呼喊念念有词，“1！”

他睁开眼睛，大本钟乐声悠扬，伦敦眼上迸发出漫天华彩，用最缤纷的眼神注视着这个世界——这是属于冬天的童话。

Erik正单膝跪在他面前，手里捧着黑色的丝绒盒，铂金在焰火照映下熠熠发亮，但亮不过他那双剔透的绿眼睛。

“Charles, will you marry me? ”

人群自动为他们形成了一个圆，欢呼彻响，少女们大声尖叫并拿出手机拍照。

“YES!!!yes…… I will……”Charles捂着嘴，但没能止住泪。

“你永远都是个小哭包，”Erik为他戴上指环，用手背给他拭泪，“嘿，别哭了，这时候应该是拥吻环节。”

Charles破涕为笑。

无数道粉色的闪光弹在夜空炸开，盛放成一树树樱花雨，樱花雨下是一对对拥吻的恋人。

There will no longer be Brandon and Brian who are burdened by shame and pain. 

There will only be Erik and Charles, who have found each other, love each other, marry each other and live without shame. 

*注：Brian的手机铃是：chic的 I want your love ：）


End file.
